La vie trépidante d'une fille de héros
by Mowa555
Summary: Lilly entre à Poudlard, de nouveaux amis, des disputes, des larmes, mais aussi de la joie et de l'amour.
1. Moi, Lilly Potter

Vous vous demandez probablement qui je suis, et bien je vais vous le dire, je m'appelle Lilly. Lilly Potter, et oui je suis la fille du célèbre Harry Potter. L'Élu ; le Vainqueur et j'en passe. Mais cette histoire ne parle pas de la vie trépidante du Survivant, elle parle de la prochaine génération, celle des enfants des héros. J'espère en tout cas qu'elle vous plaira.

En cet été 2019, je viens juste d'avoir mes onze ans, et je m'apprête à faire mon entré à Poudlard en septembre. Mes deux grands frères ont déjà commencé leurs études là-bas. James va commencer sa quatrième année et Albus sa troisième. À présent c'est mon tour et j'ai hâte.

Pour l'instant nous somme encore en vacances, il nous reste une semaine seulement. Aujourd'hui je vais acheter mes fournitures avec ma famille, et les Weasley, mes cousins. J'adore leur compagnie, malgré qu'ils soit plus vieux que moi, je m'entends beaucoup avec eux. Rose a le même âge que James et Hugo a un ans de plus que moi.

Ah ! Et j'allais oublié, James est à Gryffondor avec Rose, Jon Londubat -fils de Neville et Luna- et Sansa Zabini -fille de Blaise et Pansy-, d'ailleurs il apprécie particulièrement cette dernière. Quant à Al, il est à Serpentard -pour la plus grande désolation de notre père-, avec Catelyn Malfoy -fille de Drago et Astoria-, lui aussi a un faible pour une fille de la maison « adverse » de papa. Mon cousin, Hugo est le seul a Poufsouffle. Et moi ? Où vais-je tomber ? Surprise ! James adore faire des paris contre Al à ce sujet, lâchant souvent des blagues mesquines comme « Dans qu'elle maison ira la petite dernière ? Chez les vainqueurs, avec moi. Ou chez les traîtres de Serpentards, comme toi Al ? ». James et Albus se détestent, avant même d'entrer à Poudlard c'était difficile, mais maintenant qu'ils sont dans des maisons ennemis, c'est pire. James lance souvent des piques à Albus, des fois il me désigne comme juge de leurs disputes, ce que je déteste. Mais il ne peut pas s'empêcher de chercher des noises à tout le monde, sauf aux parents. Il est tellement mesquin dans ses paroles -qu'à part lui-, je ne sais pas s'il aime quelqu'un. Et non, pas même moi, sa petite soeur. C'est triste à dire, mais James n'a jamais fait preuve de gentillesse envers Al ou moi, les seules paroles qu'il nous adresse, sont soit méchantes, soit pleines de sous-entendues tordus. Malgré tout, je l'aime comme il est, même si notre relation n'a rien avoir avec celle que j'ai avec Al -avec qui je suis très complice. Depuis tout petit déjà, Al et moi étions très proche, je suppose qu'à ma naissance, il devait être heureux d'avoir quelqu'un d'autre que James, comme famille -sans compter nos parents. Alors que James a du se dire que je n'étais qu'un rivale de plus dans sa bataille pour être « l'enfant parfait ». En plus étant une fille, et la petite dernière, ça n'aide pas beaucoup à entrer dans la catégorie des gens que James apprécie.


	2. La famille Malfoy

Bref, tout ça pour dire qu'aujourd'hui nous allons au Chemin de Traverse. Nous venons d'arriver grâce au réseau des cheminées, les Weasley son déjà là. Tati Mione m'accueille les bras ouverts. Je lui saute au cou, ma tante c'est la meilleure. Elle est toujours là pour moi et je sais que quoi qu'il arrive, je peux compter pour elle. Bizarrement, sa fille -Rose-, ressemble plus à James qu'à ses parents, même si elle est plus gentille que mon frère et qu'elle m'aime vraiment comme sa cousine. Je pense que c'est la nouvelle génération de Gryffondors qui prend la grosse tête.

Lorsque les embrassades sont enfin finies, nous passons aux achats, en commençants par « Madame Guipure, prêt-à-porter pour mages et sorciers ». Où nous achetons les robes de sorciers, les chapeaux, les gants en cuir de dragon et les capes d'hiver. Puis nous passent chez « Fleury et Bott », pour les manuels scolaires. À la « Boutique de l'apothicaire » et au « Magasin de chaudrons » pour les autres fournitures. Et le meilleur pour la fin, il nous reste la boutique d'Ollivander et la « Ménagerie magique ». Passant en premier par la ménagerie, je mets un moment à choisir. Parmi tous ces adorables animaux de compagnie, je suis tentée de prendre un lapin, mais il ne sera pas admis à Poudlard. Tati Mione s'approche de moi, et se penche pour être à mon niveau.

-Mon coeur, tu sais bien que les lapins ne sont pas autorisé à Poudlard.

-Je sais, mais il est tellement adorable celui-ci, avec ses tâches tricolores !

Elle dépose un léger baiser sur mes cheveux et m'attire doucement vers les autres rayons. Alors je tombe nez à nez avec une chouette blanche -qui ressemble aux photos de celle de papa. Sur son étiquette, il est noté que c'est une chouette hulotte-femelle-, tout juste née, elle coûte dix Gallions. Je me précipite alors vers ma mère, et la tire vers mon choix.

-Regarde comme elle est belle ! C'est elle que je veux !

-Comme tu voudra mon ange.

Nous somme allé à la caisse où maman a demandé ma chouette, le vendeur a tout de suite voulut savoir comment je voulais l'appeler. J'ai réfléchi quelques secondes avant de répondre :

-Je veux l'appeler Snow ! Parce qu'elle est blanche comme neige.

Papa a sourit en voyant mon choix accroché à mon bras, une fois tous les papier remplis et les sous versés. Il l'a caressé sur la tête avec un sourire triste.

-Elle ressemble tellement à Hedwige.

Al est venue la caresser avec Tati Mione, tandis que James lançait encore ses moqueries.

-Exactement comme celle de papa, aucune originalité ! Entre ton choix et le grand duc d'Albus qui ressemble à celui de Drago Malfoy, Byron est bien mieux !

James a choisi, il y a trois ans un chat siamois, la définition exacte du snobisme. Albus, lui, a prit un hiboux nommé Achille -comme le héros grec. Rose a également un chat, noir, appelé Délila. Et Hugo a un crapaud, Major.

Vexée par les paroles blessante de mon frère, j'attrape ma chouette, la mets dans sa cage, et sort du magasin, en donnant un coup d'épaule à James -au passage. Ma mère et ma tante on remarqué ma mauvaise humeur, et tentent de me suivre dehors. Au loin, j'entends mon père réprimander James pour son attitude. Mais ça ne suffit pas à contenir ma colère, je ne supporte plus toutes ces mauvaises blagues, un jour il me le paiera. Trop concentrée dans mes pensées, je ne fais pas attention où je marche et fonce dans quelqu'un.

Je me retrouve sur les fesses en un rien de temps. Lorsque je me relève enfin et m'apprête à m'excuser, je me rends compte que j'ai foncé dans Scorpius Malfoy. Il me regarde de haut en bas, comme si j'étais un objet répugnant, et tourne la tête vers ses parents.

-Ces sang-mêlés, aucun respect pour les sang-purs !

-Scorpius, je t'ai déjà demandé de ne pas sortir ce genre de propos. Intervient son père.

-Voyons chéri, il a tout à fait raison. Ajoute sa mère, un sourire de triomphe sur le visage -comme son fils.

À ce moment, Tati Mione arrive et croise le regards du couple Malfoy. Je sens la gêne s'installer entre les adultes, ma tant n'ose pas regarder M. Malfoy en face et Mme. Malfoy prend un sourire méchant.

-Je vous pris d'excuser ma nièce, monsieur le directeur. Elle est un peu dans la lune.

-Oh ! Ce n'est pas… Commence le blond.

-Apprenez à tenir vos enfants, Mme. Weasley, et vous aussi Mme. Potter ! Intervient Mme. Malfoy, à l'arrivée de maman.

C'est décidé, je déteste cette famille, même si le directeur de Poudlard n'est autre que M. Malfoy. En plus de ça, Scorpius a le même âge que moi, je vais sûrement me le coltiner pendant longtemps -en espérant qu'on ne soit pas dans la même maison. Tandis que la mère et le fils, s'éloignent, le père reste planté là, devant nous, le regard timide.


	3. Une nouvelle baguette

-Ginny, Hermione, désolé pour cette scène. Ma femme a quelque saut d'humeur.

Lorsqu'il a prononcé son nom, ma tante a sursauter, elle ne devait pas s'attendre à tant de familiarité de sa part. Pourtant, maman n'a pas bronché, elle parait même froide et distante -comme si elle en voulait à M. Malfoy, pour quelque chose que j'ignore.

-Bien, monsieur le directeur, je pense qu'il est l'heure de nous séparer. Votre femme doit vous attendre. Lâche froidement ma mère.

Tandis que nous nous éloignons en silence, je capte un dernier échange de regard entre Tati Mione et le directeur. Tout ça est plus qu'étrange. Arrivé près des autres, maman informe mon père :

-Nous avons croisé, par malchance, la famille Malfoy.

Papa a l'air surprit, et Albus réagi au quart de tour. Sûrement à l'idée de voir Catelyn, alors j'ajoute :

-Mais il n'y avait pas leur fille, seulement ce petit blond prétentieux !

Al parait déçut, mais change bien vite d'humeur à l'arrivé de James. Celui-ci est accompagné de Rose et Jon. Ils ont du faire un tour dans les magasin.

Papa nous entraine vers la boutique d'Ollivander, où je suis la seule à entrer, avec des Gallions dans la poche. Un jeune homme m'accueil.

-Bonjour mademoiselle, vous êtes là pour votre première baguette je suppose.

-Excusez-moi, mais où est M. Ollivander ?

-Il a prit sa retraite, je suis son neveu, et je m'occupe du magasin à sa place. Alors, une baguette ?

J'acquiesce d'un hochement de tête. Le jeune homme disparais dans l'arrière boutique et revient les mains pleines de boites diverses. Il les étale sur son bureau et m'en tend une première. Je l'attrape et la fais tourner lentement entre mes doigts, à cet instant un vent fort balai toutes les feuilles de la pièce. Mais je ne sens rien de particulier. Alors le jeune homme récupère la baguette pour m'en tendre une autre -ainsi de suite. Aucune des baguette proposée ne me convient. Lasse, le jeune homme se laisse tomber sur son tabouret avec un long soupir.

-À la vitesse où ça va, tu auras essayé tout le magasin avant de trouver la bonne baguette.

-Laissez-moi la chercher parmi vos rayons !

-Jamais personne n'a fait ça ! Remarque le vendeur, surprit.

-Ce sera une première. J'ajoute, impatiente.

Alors il se lève et me fait signe de le suivre dans l'arrière boutique. Là il me montre du doigt les différents rayons. Longtemps je glisse mon doigts sur les boites avant de sentir enfin une énergie différente en passant sur l'une d'elles. Je la tire alors de son étagère, longue et marron, elle semble vieille. Je n'ose pas l'ouvrier, alors je la tends au vendeur. Il me regarde perplexe, passant de la boite à mon visage. Lorsqu'il l'ouvre enfin, je sens une irrésistible envie de prendre la baguette dans mes mains. Mais je patiente.

-Longue de vingt-six virgule soixante-quinze centimètres ; en bois d'hêtre et plume de Phoenix ; inflexible. Un excellent choix. Essaie là !

Je la prends dans ma main droite, un frisson me parcoure, mon cuir chevelu me piquer, la magie court dans ce bout de bois, je la sens. Alors je tends la main vers un vase sur un petite table au fond, aucun mots ne sort de ma bouche, mais le vase se lève dans les airs. J'entends le vendeur souffler derrière moi. Je me tourne vers lui et lâche :

-C'est celle-là que je veux !

Nous retournons à la caisse où je règle le payement. En sortant, je ne vois que ma mère et ma tante qui discute devant la vitrine.

-Où sont les autres ?

-Tu a pris tellement de temps, qu'ils sont partis nous attendre au Chaudron Baveur. Alors tu a ta baguette ? Répond ma mère.

Je lui tends ma baguette, fier comme un pou. Elle l'observe sous toutes ses coutures, avant de la passer à Tati pour qu'elle fasse de même. Lorsqu'elles me rendent enfin ma baguette, je la glisse avec délicatesse dans mes sacs.

Nous rejoignons le reste du petit groupe au Chaudron Baveur, où je me commande un jus de citrouille. James s'est assit en bout de table et ne parle pas, contrairement à son habitude. Je demande alors à Albus :

-Il lui arrive quoi à James ?

-Papa l'a réprimandé pour son comportement envers toi, du coup il fait la tête. M'explique Al en chuchotant.

Notre commande arrive, et je finis mon verre d'une traite, pressée de rentrer à la maison. Lorsque papa déclare enfin être fatigué et vouloir rentrer, je me lève -enthousiaste. Nous saluons le reste de la famille, Tati Mione me serre dans ses bras, et nous choisissons le réseau de cheminées pour rentrer.

Une fois à la maison, je file dans ma chambre pour vider mes sacs. J'admire tous mes achats, avant de les ranger dans ma valise pour Poudlard, sauf -bien sûr-, Snow. Que je laisse dans sa cage, près de la fenêtre. Quelqu'un toque à la porte.

-Entrez !

C'est James qui apparait dans l'embrasure de la porte, qu'il referme derrière lui. C'est rare qu'il vienne me parler.


	4. Des aveux inattendues

-Qu'est ce que je peux pour toi ? À moins que tu sois encore là pour te moquer, vas-y te gène pas j'ai pris l'habitude !

-Lilly… je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas du, à vrai dire je ne devrais jamais. Mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, dès que tu es aussi proche avec Al, je me rends compte qu'on n'a pas ça entre nous. Et sa me rends jaloux, du coup je trouve un moyen pour gâcher l'atmosphère. Tout ce que j'arrive à faire c'est vous rapprocher encore plus, et de m'éloigner moi.

Je reste bouche-bée face à mon frère. Jamais il ne m'a parlé comme ça, et jamais il ne m'a avoué à quel point il souhaitait se rapprocher de moi, tout simplement. Je ne sais pas quoi dire, ou quoi faire, alors je reste plantée là. James parait hésiter à dire ou faire quoique ce soit, de peur que ses excuses tombent à l'eau. Sans que je m'en rends compte tout de suite, une larme solitaire glisse sur ma joue. James l'a remarqué, lui. Il s'avance vers moi, lentement pour ne pas m'affoler. Sa main se lève et essuie l'eau salée de mon visage.

-Ne pleure pas, je t'en prie.

Mais je ne contrôle plus mon corps, et les larmes coulent à flot, à présent. Deux bras puissant m'enlacent. James me serre contre lui. Je ne sais pas comment réagir, le repousser pour lui faire comprendre à quel point je lui en veux, ou le contraire. Finalement, je passe mes bras autour de sa taille, et le serre à mon tour, enfouissant mon visage contre son torse. À ce moment, j'entends ma porte s'ouvrir doucement, relevant la tête, j'aperçois Albus. Nous fixant d'un regard mauvais, avant de faire demi-tour. James ne semble pas l'avoir entendu. Mais ce n'est pas mon cas.

Lorsque mon frère me lâche enfin, je ne pleur plus, mais je n'arrive pas à me sentir mieux pour autant. Serait-ce à cause du regard froid que j'ai aperçue dans les yeux d'Al ?

James dépose un léger baiser sur le haut de ma tête, avant de sortir en s'excusant une dernière fois. Je n'en reviens toujours pas de la scène qui vient de se dérouler ici même. Pourtant je n'ai pas rêvé, elle a bien eu lieu. Pour en avoir le coeur nette, je décide d'aller parler avec Albus, afin de comprendre sa réaction froide. Il devrait être heureux que James décide d'être gentil avec moi.

Je frappe deux coups rapides contre la porte de sa chambre. Il ne répond pas, mais je sais qu'il est là. Alors, sans demander la permission, j'entre dans la pièce. Il est effectivement là, assit à son bureau, devant des feuilles vierges. Je croise son regard, il n'a pas changé, toujours aussi froid. Je ne me laisse pas intimider, et le rejoins en quelques pas.

-Je t'ai pas permis d'entrer !

-Je me suis permis toute seule.

-Qu'est ce que tu me veux ?

-Comprendre ta réaction, je vois pas pourquoi tu es froid comme ça. Pour une fois que James m'adresse un semblant d'affection, tu devrais être heureux pour moi. Et non me rejeter comme la dernière des nouilles !

Mon expression bien Moldu lui arrache un sourire.

-Tu a raison, je devrais être content pour toi, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu le laisse te prendre dans ses bras après tout ce qu'il t'a fait, alors qu'a moi tu ne fais jamais de câlin !

Al prend un air faussement boudeur et se retourne face à la fenêtre du mur du fond. Dos à moi. Sa mini-crise de jalousie me fais éclater de rire, ce qui le fait grogner. Je le contourne alors, pour être face à lui, et sans crier gare, le prends dans mes bras. À son tour il passe ses bras autour de ma taille et me serre contre lui. me faisant tomber sur ses genoux. J'en aurais eu des câlins aujourd'hui, sans compter que ceux de James sont rares.

De retour dans ma chambre, au calme, j'ouvre la cage de Snow et la laisse sortir faire un tour.


	5. Poudlard expresse

La semaine est finie, elle est passée en un éclaire. James n'a pas refait de gestes affectueux envers moi, mais il ne m'a pas non plus taquiné méchamment. Albus est resté fidèle à lui même, réservé mais mon grand complice malgré tout.

Nous somme lundi matin, et nous nous dépêchons pour arriver à la gare de King's Cross à l'heure. J'ai enfin toute mes affaires, mes valises sont prêtes et dans le coffre de notre voiture. Papa roule vite sur le chemin de la gare. Arrivés -dix minutes plus tard-, à destination, je passe enfin le mur magique de la voie neuf trois quart sans être obligée de rentrer à la maison le soir même. Mes frères et moi saluons nos parents avant de monter dans le train, rejoignant nos cousins. Nous les retrouvons dans un compartiment à l'avant du véhicule. Sur une banquette, Rose est assise entre son frère et Jon. Albus s'assied en face, près de la vitre, je m'assieds à côté de lui et James se place à ma droite. Le train démarre enfin. Nous voilà parti pour Poudlard.

Durant le trajet, James discute avec nos cousins, tandis qu'Albus et moi restons silencieux. Un préfet passe dans notre compartiment, pour nous prévenir qu'on arrive à Poudlard et qu'il est temps d'enfiler nos robes de sorciers. Dehors, il fait déjà nuit lorsque le train s'arrête. Albus m'aide à récupérer mes valises, qui sont en hauteurs, James se tourne vers moi et lance :

-Alors petite soeur, pressé d'entrer enfin à Poudlard ?

-C'est peu de le dire !

Il me fait un grand sourire et me tend la main, sûrement pour me souhaiter bonne chance. Je serre ma main dans la sienne, mais il ne lâche pas la mienne. M'entrainant derrière lui, il m'accompagne sur le quai. Albus nous suit, en prenant mes valises en même temps que les siennes. Dehors, le vent souffle et l'ai est frais. Tous les élèves sont réunis devant les portes du train. Tandis que je frissonne, James se tourne vers moi et demande :

-Tu as froid ?

-Un peu, oui.

Il dégrafe sa cape et la passe sur mes épaules. Ce geste me surprend. Je n'ai pas l'habitude que James soit si attentionné avec moi. C'est presque à regret que je lâche sa main, lorsque les quatrièmes années partent à leur tour vers Poudlard. Et quand c'est au tour d'Albus de se diriger vers l'école, il dépose un baiser sur mon front et murmure :

-Courage Lilly, tu vas entrer dans le monde des grands.

Il me lance un dernier clin d'oeil et part avec les troisièmes années. Puis c'est au tour des deuxièmes années de s'en aller. De loin j'aperçoit Scorpius Malfoy, il est entouré d'imbéciles, sûrement destinés à Serpentard. Malgré l'envie que j'ai d'aller à Serpentard pour être avec Albus, le fait de me retrouver avec ces fils-à-papa me fait froid dans le dos. Hagrid arrive alors, sa grande taille fait sursauter plus d'un, mais moi je le connais depuis toute petite, alors ça ne m'impressionne plus. Je cours vers lui pour le saluer, lorsqu'il m'aperçoit, il me fait de grand signe avant de me prendre dans ses bras.

-Comment va ma petite Loupiote ?

-Bien et toi Hagrid ?

-J'ai hâte, comme tous les ans, de préparer l'arrivé des premières années. Je suppose que tes frères sont déjà partis.

J'acquiesce d'un hochement de tête. Hagrid dit aux élèves de laisser leurs valises ici, que quelqu'un se chargerait de les emmener au château. Puis il nous fait signe de le suivre, jusqu'à de petites barques sur le lac. Lui-même monte dans une plus grande, et nous demande de nous installer. Je me retrouve dans une des barques à l'avant, en compagnie d'une fille et d'un garçon. Celle-ci se présente.

-Salut, moi c'est Emilly !

-Et moi Brandon, Brandon Krum !

-Krum ? Tu es le fils de Victor Krum ? Je demande curieuse.

-Oui et ma maman c'est Lisa Artus, une élève de Beaux-Bâtons. Et toi c'est comment ?

-Je m'appelle Lilly Potter.

-Tu es donc la fille du célèbre Harry Potter et de sa femme Ginny Weasley. Constate Emilly. Mon nom de familles c'est Finnigan. Je suis la fille de Seamus et Cho Chang.

-C'est fou qu'on soit obligé de citer le nom de nos parents pour ce rendre compte de qui nous somme ! Déclare Brandon avec amusement.

Nous rigolons tous les trois. Effectivement, étant les enfants des héros, nous somme une générations spéciale.

-Vous avez des frères ou des soeurs à Poudlard ? Demande Emilly.

-Mon frère jumeau, Robin, est dans une autre barque à l'arrière !

-Mes deux frères sont déjà à Poudlard, James et Albus. Et toi Emilly ?

-Moi je suis fille unique. Quel âge ont tes frères ?

Nous discutons ainsi tout le trajet, et arrivons enfin au château. Hagrid nous fait descendre des petites barques et nous conduis à l'intérieur. Il nous laisse dans le hall principal, où le directeur est censé nous conduit jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Là où nous allons être répartis dans les différentes maisons.


	6. La répartition

En haut des escaliers, Drago Malfoy apparaît. Le silence se fait immédiatement. Seul Scorpius affiche un sourire arrogant, en voyant son père. Même son cercle d'amis s'est tu.

-Bienvenue à vous chers élèves de première année ! Je vais vous conduire à la Grande Salle où vous serez répartis par le choixpeau magique.

Nous le suivons en silence. Dans la Grande Salle, tous les élèves nous observent. Curieux de savoir à quoi ressemble les petits nouveaux.

Le directeur se place sur l'estrade, derrière son pupitre en forme de chouette -qui ouvre ses ailes à l'arrivée de son maître. Il nous fait un grand discours sur les règles du château, nous met en garde contre la forêt interdite et pleins d'autres trucs -que je n'écoute qu'à moitié. À ma gauche, James me fait signe depuis la table des Gryffondors. Et à ma droite, Albus me sourit depuis la table des Serpentard. J'aperçois Rose et Jon, avec James et Hugo à la table des Poufsouffles. Le choixpeau magique chante une musique en vantant les valeurs des différentes maisons. Puis l'appel commence, les premiers de la liste sont répartis aux quarte tables. J'entends le nom de l'asiatique avec qui j'ai discuté.

-Emilly Finnigan !

Après un long moment, où l'atmosphère est devenu tendu, le choixpeau l'envoie à la table de bleu et argent ; les Serdaigles. Dommage, je sens que nous ne seront pas ensemble. Le garçon de la barque et son frère vont rejoindre Emilly. L'attente est longue avant mon nom, mais je lève la tête lorsque j'entends le nom de Scorpius. Ce petit prétentieux est fier comme un coq à l'idée d'aller à Serpentard. Mais le choixpeau en a décidé autrement.

-Serdaigle !

Un silence s'installe dans la Grande Salle, tandis que le blond rejoint rageusement sa table, ses amis -à Serpentard-, chuchotent sur son passage. Sa soeur Catelyn -assise près d'Albus-, est restée bouche bée. Comme leur père, qui n'arrive plus à détacher son regard de son fils, oubliant la liste qu'il tient à la main. Petit à petit, le bruit revient, et le directeur reprend la lecture de la liste. Mais je suis perdue dans mes pensées. J'observe Scorpius de loin, comment peut-il être à Serdaigle ? Il parait bien trop arrogant et prétentieux pour atterrir dans la maison de bleu et argent. Sa place est chez les Serpentards. Soudain, il tourne la tête vers moi, nos regard se croisent l'instant d'une seconde avant que je détourne la tête. Mais je remarque alors que ce n'est pas le seul à me fixer. Le directeur demande :

-Et bien mademoiselle Potter, vous ne voulez pas être répartit ?

Je rougis instantanément, je n'avais pas entendu mon nom, et maintenant j'ai l'air bête. Mes pas me conduisent jusqu'à l'estrade où se tient le choixpeau magique. Lentement je m'assieds sur le tabouret, la cape -trop grande- de James, touche le sol. Tout le monde me regarde, mes frères également. Ils ont l'air inquiet tout les deux. Je ne sais pas quelle maison je veux choisir, soit aller avec Albus et continuer comme avant, ou aller avec James et ainsi me rapprocher de lui. Les pensées défiles dans ma tête, j'entends soudain le choixpeau :

-Et bien petite, tu réfléchis trop. Laisse moi faire un choix à ta place : Albus ou James…

-Je ne veux pas avoir à choisir entre mes deux frères, c'est trop dur !

-Que ta volonté soit faite, tu ne veux pas choisir entre eux, tu n'auras à le faire !

Je sens bien que toute la salle attend une réponse du choixpeau.

-Serdaigle !


	7. Nouvelle maison

Mon regard incrédule croise ceux de mes frères, déçus et choqués. Je me lève doucement et rejoins ma nouvelle maison, une fois assise, je regarde à nouveau en direction de mes frères. James a le dos tourné, il semble contrarié. Quant à Albus, son air triste me fait l'effet d'un coup au coeur. J'aurais tellement aimé pouvoir le prendre dans mes bras et le réconforter, lui dire que malgré tout je reste sa petite soeur, qu'il n'a pas à sent faire. Mais je reste là, assise sur ce banc. Emilly vient me féliciter, ainsi que Brandon et son frère. Le directeur appel le dernier nom :

-Katte Thomas !

La fille de Dean, un ami de papa. Apparemment, il est marié avec Gabrielle Delacour, la soeur de Fleur -ma tante. Nous somme donc indirectement de la même famille. Ma cousine Victoire -fille de Fleur et Bill-, a finit l'école depuis deux ans. Les jumeaux, Dominique et Louis sont en septième année. À par Bill, et Ron, seul tonton George a eu des enfants. Roxane en septième année, et Fred en sixième. Je suis réellement la plus jeune de toute la famille. Heureusement Louis, Roxane et Fred sont également à Serdaigle, je me sentirais moins seule. Dominique est à Gryffondor. Hugo est donc le seul Poufsouffle et Albus le seul Serpentard de la famille.

La jeune fille matte, dernière de la liste, vient s'assoir près de nous, où les élèves -plus âgés- de notre maison l'accueil chaleureusement. Le directeur fait un dernier petit discoure, et nous souhaite bonne appétit, au moment où les plats apparaissent. Chacun se sert gracieusement, la joie flotte à notre table, mais je n'arrive pas à me détendre. Je pense trop à mes frères.

Je sursaute lorsque quelqu'un pose sa main sur la mienne.

-Tu as l'air préoccupée, libère ton esprit et fais la fête avec nous. Au fait, moi c'est Katte !

-Enchanté, je m'appelle Lilly.

-Je sais, je t'ai remarqué quand on t'a appelé et que tu n'as pas bougé d'un pouce. Ajoute-elle en rigolant.

-Mon premier jour ici et j'arrive déjà à me faire remarquer, sa risque d'être amusant à voir ! Je déclare en rigolant à mon tour.

Emilly s'incruste dans notre discussions et la bonne humeur revient à grand pas. Alors je remarque que Scorpius est seul en bout de table, et ne parle à personne. Il ne doit pas apprécier d'être ici, avec nous. Bien qu'il ai été désagréable au Chemin de Traverse, je ne peux m'empêcher de m'en faire pour lui. Il doit se sentir tellement seul, sans ses amis et sa soeur. Katte capte mon regard et chuchote :

-Tout le monde pensait le voir aller à Serpentard, ça a dû être un grand choque pour sa famille. J'entends de la compassion dans la voix de la métisse.

-Il ne mérite pas votre attention, ce n'est qu'un gamin pourri gâté, prétentieux et arrogant. S'exclame Emilly, assez fort pour se faire entendre.

Scorpius lève la tête et nous fusille du regard, la remarque d'Emilly l'a vexé. Faisant la sourde oreille face aux paroles de l'asiatique. Je me lève et me dirige vers le blond. Il ne relève pas la tête lorsque je me pose devant lui. Alors je m'assieds sur le banc et lance :

-Pourquoi tu reste dans ton coin, vient t'amuser avec nous.

-Lâche-moi la grappe, j'ai pas besoin de tes conseils !

-Bien sûr que si, sinon tu ne serais pas là à faire la tête ! Aller, mets ta mauvaise humeur de côté pour une fois et profite de ta nouvelle maison.

Il se lève soudainement, et me fixe méchamment avant de lâcher :

-Serdaigle n'est pas ma maison ! Je ne fais pas partie de ces fous !


End file.
